Never Forgot, Never Forgave
by Shimmerstar1212
Summary: A sharp pain erupted in the she-cat's red head as the massive twoleg began to press the thorn-sharp needle into her skull, shooting a liquid into her as it did so. She struggled against the chains that held her to the brass table, but to no avail. Finally, at an agonizingly slow rate, she felt herself begin to slip into a never ending darkness... R&R please! Rated T for gore.


**Um, I don't know how much I'll be able to update this since my main focus is 'A Shimmer Shining Through the Shadows…' **

**DISCLAIMER: As much as I'd like to, I don't own Warriors!**

Prologue:

"SkyClan, fall back! Get up the gorge walls!"

Warriors and apprentices everywhere commenced to swarm up the walls of the gorge like ants on a hill, wailing in fear as their tormentors chased them.

Redbreeze was in the front of the group, eyes wide and fur bristling as she scrambled up into one of the many cave entrances that littered the steep, rocky sides.

She shrank against the rough back wall of the cave, trying to hide herself in the shadows. She winced in pain as a sharp part of the stone scraped against her pelt, immediately drawing blood.

The red she-cat crouched low, her muzzle softly brushing the sandy cave floor. The sound of screeches and yowls entered the cave, bouncing all around her and making her ears ring.

_Coward! _A voice inside her hissed, _you don't deserve to be called a warrior! Out there your Clanmates are fighting for their lives, and here you are, sniveling like a newborn kit in a dark corner! _

She closed her eyes, hoping to drive the awful voice away.

_Coward! Kit! Betrayer! Weakling! _

Redbreeze felt herself tremble as the dark truth sank in. There was no way they could win. Her Clanmates were fighting a battle they couldn't win.

A puny and weak group of cats against a giant group of healthy twolegs: the winner was clear.

With her ears flattened against the back of her head, she slowly began to snake her way towards the entrance to the den, fur brushing the walls of the cave as she did so.

She squinted her eyes as she came within full contact of the sunlight that blazed outside.

Twolegs milled around the bottom of the gorge everywhere like moorhen chicks separated from their mothers. Some were shouting orders while others were attempting to climb up the cliff walls.

She could only just make out the distorted shapes of her Clanmates' heads peeking out of various cave entrances.

A small spark of hope lit up the she-cat's green eyes as she watched the twolegs climb up into the caves. Or, at least _try _to! None had made it even to the middle of the massive gorge walls so far; or had even succeded in making it a fox-length up it!

A few shouts and screams were exchanged until a few of the strange creatures began to pull in what looked like a long rope of discolored ivy. With a collective grunt, they tossed the strange ivy-type-stuff into one of the caves, earning the shriek of many surprised cats in response.

Then, with what looked like experienced ease, they began to ascend up it, stopping only to yowl something back down to the other members of their group.

Redbreeze felt her fear begin to grow again as she watched them crawl ever-closer to the caves. Despite her terror, she felt as though she were glued to the spot; unable to tear her eyes away from the twolegs.

She could feel the fur along her spine rise as one of the twolegs pulled itself into one of the caves that housed her terrified Clanmates.

Screeches and yowls erupted into the air, causing Redbreeze to snap back to the present. With a wail of terror, she shot out of the cave as more and more of the up-walking creatures began to scramble into the various caves of the gorge.

Horror began to engulf her heart as she watched her fellow Clanmates being dragged out of the caves like newborn kits. All were hissing and spitting with rage, trying their hardest to escape the naked pink paws of the twolegs.

Suddenly, she felt pressure begin to clamp around the loose fur on her neck, making her go limp.

Slowly, she was lifted from the ground, only to come face-to-face with a twoleg.

**And… end scene! Sorry it's so short! I just couldn't find the inspiration to keep writing!**


End file.
